Protection
by Dreaming2BAWriter
Summary: The guardians have heard of the terrible news of the shooting in Newton, Connecticut. They soon feel guilty because they didn't help the children. Minor JackxTooth.


**Hi guys. So everyone has heard about the shooting in Newton Connecticut right? Well I wanted to write a story about it and how the guardians reacted to the news and how they help the young children who have survived but their innocence is gone now. This story will have JackxTooth in it. But that is not the case. I hope you will finish reading this story and stop and pray for the families suffering and just take a moment .**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

It was a cold day at the north pole. North was making toys for the children since it was close to Christmas time. But then one of the yeti came in. "Phil vat is wrong?" North asked. Phil then told him that some children were stopping to believe in the guardians. "VAT! VWHY?" North asked quite loudly. The yeti shook his shrugged and told him to come to the globe. He then saw that about 20 have stopped glowing. The mass of the children stopped believing in the guardians all happened in Newton Connecticut. "We must tell the others." North said. He then signaled the lights for the guardians to come.

But suddenly a door had opened and slammed shut. North saw that Tooth had arrived. "Tooth I take it that you have heard the news ah?" North said. But North suddenly noticed that Tooth was crying. Well actually sobbing"Oh Tooth don't worry! We'll find out vat's wrong!" North said. "It's- it's not that... the children have- have..." Tooth said but broke off crying. North then lead Tooth to a seat. He tried to get her to talk but she kept sobbing.

Just then Sandy came in. "Sandy thank goodness! Many children have stopped believing and Tooth vill not stop crying." North said. Then Bunnymund came up from his tunnel under ground "Blimey I heard the news! Why did the children stop believing... Crikey! What happened to Tooth?" Bunnymund said. "We don't know! She came in crying." North said. Then finally Jack came in. "Hey guys what's wro- Tooth what happened?!" Jack asked and ran to Tooth. "I just said that!" North exclaimed. "Come on Tooth you need to tell us." Jack said. He rubbed his hand by her back to calm her down. It made Tooth feel a little better and she composed herself.

She took a breath and said "About twenty kids have stopped believing in us. They haven't grown up but they... they died." Tooth said only to get her to keep crying. The other guardians were in shock "WHAT HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?" Everyone minus Sandy exclaimed. Tooth soon stopped crying and continued "I was collecting Teeth in Russia since it was night there and I wanted to get back on field so I collected teeth." Tooth said.

"But as I passed Newton, Connecticut I heard g-gunshots. A man, a 20-year-old man was shooting children at a school. Those kids who stopped believing were the ones who died. They are gone and there whole lives were ahead of them. They should have grown up and gotten married and had kids of their own! It's just so sad. And it's near Christmas time too!" Tooth wailed and sobbed again.

The guardians were grief-stricken by the news. Those children will never be able to breathe, to play, to run or have another Christmas or Easter. The other guardians had tears falling down their own cheeks. Jack gave Tooth a hug after that. "And not only that but the children who have survived are starting to lose their innocence." Tooth said. The guardians didn't know what to think or do. They just stood there in tears.

"I- I should have done something." Jack said. The guardians looked at him in shock. "I should have made it a snow day there! The kids there could have still be alive if I made it a snow day. Then this whole thing wouldn't have happened. I could have done something!" Jack said. "Jack it-it isn't your-your fault! No one could have done anything to prevent it. No one saw it coming." Tooth said. The guardians knew that, but they couldn't help but feel guilty. They were supposed to help the children of the world. They were supposed to protect them, but they failed.

_Guardians..._

A voice had interrupted their thoughts. It was the Man in the moon._  
_

_Do not feel guilty. For you didn't know this would happen. I didn't know either. Do not feel guilty. It may be your job to protect the children of the world but what you can do is help those children who have survived. As Tooth said, those survivors are loosing their innocence. Help them guardians._

And with that the man in the moon was gone. The guardians knew what they needed to do. They would help those survivors who need their innocence. They were more prepared to help the children there. But not just in Newton, Connecticut. Everywhere. The children of the world needed to be safe. And from that day forward the guardians knew that they will try their hardest to make sure no child will suffer that fate ever again.

**So how was it? Too short? I pray for those families who have lost a son or daughter in that shooting. Or an older sister or brother lost their own baby sibling. And I just want you to let you know I am so sorry that happened to you. **

**-Dreaming2BAWriter**


End file.
